dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Avenue Flo
Avenue Flo '''is the first adventure game starring Flo, it was released on October 13, 2009. A sequel titled "Avenue Flo Special Delivery", was released in November 13, 2010. In this game, Flo is trying to save the wedding of the year: Tony and Mr. Big's daughter Vicky. It ends up being a disaster, and Flo must help Quinn get ready - the wedding starts in five hours! Gameplay Flo has to explore around town to accomplish tasks in the neighborhood. Flo has to interact with the residents in the neighborhood to help locate the missing items and as well as find butterflies for Vicky's wedding that were escaped. Most tasks involve some of the tasks to be completed before accomplishing them. There are also some puzzles and mini-games included. The Napkin has the list of all the tasks that need to be completed in the game. It will update once the task is completed or after talking to some of the characters. Using the map will help players to see which locations that have been explored and the tasks that were completed. Characters * Flo * Tony * Vicky * Quinn Avenue Flo * Grandma Florence * Cookie * Diane, neighbor of Flo's Diner * Greg & Herb, who are doing laundry services * Bobbi * Derek * Walter, in the Pet Spa * Betty, at the beauty salon * Aunt Ethel, who owns a jewelry booth * Cassie, who runs a pet shop Yum Yum Square * Stella the Senior, who runs the bakery * Uncle Ernie * Mr. Smith, at his farm * Jo the Jogger, who runs a fitness center * Girl Sprouts * Frank the Fireman Bistro Bay * Hungry Man, Hal. He is seen earlier in the Diner * Bernie the Bookworm, at the news stand. He is seen earlier with Greg and Herb at Avenue Flo. * Marco, who is a florist. * Simon the Celebrity * Tina the Teenager * Norbert, he is seen at the subway at Yum Yum Square. * Seymour the Senior, He was seen at the Diner * Rosie the Regular, she was seen earlier at the Diner. * Barb the Businesswoman, she is seen at the subway station at Avenue Flo. * Chloe * Colin the Cellphone Addict General Tips *'''Avenue Flo consists of 3 chapters. Each chapter takes place in a neighborhood, such as Avenue Flo, Yum Yum Square '''and '''Bistro Bay '''in both games. *In order to travel place to place, you have to take the subway station. Subway stations require a '''Subway Token for each use. *You can obtain a token by picking up bottles in the street and returning them to the recycling machine (A green machine which can be found near subway stations. You can't miss it!). After finishing collecting all the bottles in game, a Gold Token will be rewarded to the player instead of the normal Token. With the Gold Token, players have unlimited access to the subway station. *Each 15 bottles gives you a token in the first game. The second game requires 20 bottles for a token. *You also have to collect 33 butterflies in an area before going on the subway. *There is no time limit (although in the story it is mentioned that the wedding is in 5 hours, but apparently time in Dinertown goes ''very slow.) ''so you can take your time in each area. *You can click on people and items around town to interact with them. *To navigate from scene to scene, click on the areas with the large arrows appears. Most of the time the arrows will appear in the corners of the scene. *You can also use arrows to go inside buildings in Dinertown. Category:Dash series Category:Other spin-offs